


Happier

by yannayanyan



Series: Tugging At Heartstrings [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yannayanyan/pseuds/yannayanyan
Summary: Just because Nijimura Shuuzo's relationship with Akashi Seijuuro did not last doesn't mean that she is not the best thing that happened to him. Because she is."I will love you even after the sun burns out of existence."





	Happier

_But I guess you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_  
_I could try to smile to hide the truth_  
_But I know I was happier with you_

* * *

 

Shuuzo stood in front of a family restaurant which he was sure wasn't here before. He noticed how a lot of changes happened in Tokyo ever since he left for America after his highschool graduation.

The shop he frequents when he was in highschool was gone and was replaced by a new house. The convenience store he used to go with either his friends or kouhais was replaced by another convenience store which was more popular to the people. The MajiBa near the academy was replaced by a mall.

He went inside the restaurant and did not even have to find the people he was looking for because the brats have such odd hair colors. He snorted at the sight of his rainbow kouhais.

"Senpaaaaaiiiiiii!"

He was suddenly tackled with a hug by Kise Ryota who still catches everyone's attentions wherever she goes. He hugged the blonde female back. Not long after, Momoi joined the hug. Despite being a male, Momoi is actually really affectionate.

He was ushered to sit at the head of the table by both Kise and Momoi. He saw his kouhais' familiar faces while some strangers were in the table as well. But he opted with watching the faces of his kouhais who matured splendidly.

He actually saw how these brats went through puberty since he was their senpai in Teiko Academy ever since middle school to highschool.

Midorima grew into a beautiful lady but her habit of bringing lucky items everyday never changes. Her lucky item today is a candle which is not that odd compared to some of her lucky items before. Her hair was let down and was not in braids just like in Teiko.

Murasakibara was like a supermodel with her height. But as Shuuzo looked at her, he could still see the childish side within her. After all, she is the giant baby that will always love sweets and junkfoods. Himuro was sitting beside her with his arm around the back of Murasakibara's chair which made Shuuzo look at him with a sharp eye.

"Your kouhai is in good hands, Shuu," Himuro said, still having his mysterious smile.

Shuuzo narrowed his eyes. "I'm watching you, Tatsuya."

Aomine was still the diamond on the rough. Her physical appearance surprised Shuuzo because no matter how one would look at it, Aomine looks like a girl --- _albeit boyish but a girl._ He once mistook her for a boy when she tricked the basketball team in middle school that she was a guy. The way Aomine smiled at him made him smile in return because the bluenette girl is as charismatic as always.

Kuroko as usual is like a porcelain doll; her face is expressionless and blank but he knows that behind her stoic face hides a big heart. Shuuzo is glad that he can still see the smiles on Kuroko's face despite how much she tries to hide it behind her mask. And he was warmed at how he was given one of Kuroko's rare smiles.

Kise still sparkles and her gold eyes still light up every time she is happy. Her smile is blinding just like the sun's rays. Talking about the sun, Kise is similar to a sun that gives light to everyone. She may be teased a lot but she is the moodmaker of the group.

Next to Kise is Haizaki whose hair was back in its original state which was the color gray. Shuuzo never saw it personally for he was in America but apparently, Haizaki had the idiotic decision to dye his hair black and have it in cornrows upon entering college. Still the same troublemaker.

Momoi grew more handsome. His pink hair actually suited him a lot. Despite his lanky frame, several girls still fall for him because of his looks and intelligence. Who doesn't like someone like him, right? Too bad he is too in love with Kuroko to care for other people.

_Then there is Seijuuro._

Seijuuro is still as beautiful as he can remember. Her red hair was styled in waves and was let down. Her ruby eyes were still as stunning as ever. And everything about her still makes his heart beat fast.

Out of everything that changed, his relationship with Seijuuro was the one that hurt the most.

 _Everything_ _changed_ \--- the way Seijuuro looked at him without the love present in her eyes, the smile that was once directed to him was directed to someone else, the hand holding Seijuuro's hand under the table was not his, the necklace Seijuuro wore was not the one he had given, and most of all, she doesn't love him anymore.

Beside Seijuuro was a man who has a gentle face and a kind smile who was smiling at Shuuzo.

Shuuzo did not know what to do but he knows that his heart is clenching inside his chest and something stung in his eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at everyone in the table. He was introduced to the redhead with weird eyebrows named Kagami who was apparently Aomine's boyfriend. Then to a bubbly person beside the stoic Midorima named Takao who somehow managed to woo the green-haired shooter.

And then he was introduced to Furihata Kouki --- _Seijuuro's boyfriend._

The lunch Shuuzo had with the brats was filled with all of their stories from the moment they started college. They did not went to the same university because they took different courses and some of them did not continued playing basketball competitively.

Kise and Takao were like chatterboxes who never stopped talking. Apparently, Kise and Haizaki went to the same university much to the latter's annoyance. It was also amusing to see Midorima get teased by Takao since Midorima's composture cracks.

"A lot of people actually has a crush on Tetsu," Aomine said. "You should meet them and filter some of them, senpai, because there are too many."

Shuuzo glanced at Momoi who pointed at himself. He smiled and said, "As of now, I only approve of Momoi."

Momoi grinned at him. "Thank you, senpai!"

"What about Kagami?" Aomine asked as she pointed her thumb at her boyfriend. "He's an idiot and eats like a whale but he's alright."

"Well, both of you are alike so isn't that match made in heaven?" Shuuzo teased.

"We aren't alike!" Aomine denied while Kagami just blushed.

"What about you, Shuu?" Himuro asked. "Do you finally have a girlfriend back in America?"

The table suddenly went silent. Himuro went to Japan a year after they met in America. He knew Shuuzo had a past relationship with someone but he did not know that Shuuzo's ex-girlfriend is present in their table.

It was as if the Teiko brats were holding their breath while waiting for his answer.

"No," Shuuzo answered.

Before Himuro could ask something else, Kise salvaged the tense atmosphere by talking about her own non-existent love life. Haizaki even grumbled beside her to stop using him as a replacement everytime she was rejected by her crush who is a senpai in their university.

Shuuzo's gaze connected with Seijuuro's momentarily before he averted his eyes. He cannot look at those ruby eyes for he knows Seijuuro will know what he is feeling just with a look at his eyes. And he is terrified to know what message he will find in Seijuuro's eyes.

Looking at each other's eyes is what Shuuzo and Seijuuro do when they were still together. Through looking at each other's eyes, they can know what the other is really feeling and partly because they just like staring at the other's stunning pair of eyes.

Shuuzo swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he looked at Seijuuro who was looking at him with poorly hidden concern in her eyes.

He met her eyes and smiled at her.

_I'm not okay._

* * *

 

Shuuzo knew that Seijuuro will move on and fall for someone new --- _someone completely different from him._ But knowing and actually seeing it personally is different.

As the group went around Tokyo, he could see how happy Seijuuro is with Furihata. She looks happier now than before. She looks young and free as if a lot of burdens from before were lifted from her shoulders.

He did not know when he went down memory lane but Shuuzo ended up thinking how he and Seijuuro became a couple. It was not romance novel material but their love story started with just a simple gesture of holding hands.

_It was winter and both of them met at the gym. Shuuzo was in his first year in highschool while Seijuuro was in her last year of middle school. Shuuzo saw that the light inside the first gym was still open and thought it must be Aomine practicing late again._

_But what he found was Seijuuro standing at the free throw line while dribbling the ball. He remembered scolding her for staying late while being a hypocrite because he also practiced late that evening._

_He waited for Seijuuro to finish her shower so he can accompany her in waiting for her chauffeur. Fortunately Seijuuro finished quickly while her hair was not properly dried._

_Seijuuro locked the door of the gym and he noticed her shivering because of the coldness of winter. He scowled when he noticed that she did not have any jacket nor scarf to keep her warm._

_Shuuzo took off his scarf so he can wrap it around Seijuuro who looked at him in surprise._

_"I know you hate the cold," Shuuzo said quietly as he watched Seijuuro bury half of her face in his scarf._

_"Thank you."_

_They walked together to the gates of Teiko Academy in silence. Seijuuro walked closely with him as if hoping to get more warmth from him. Shuuzo glanced at the shivering redhead beside him and found the sight of Seijuuro seeking warmth from him cute._

_Shuuzo stopped walking and Seijuuro did the same. He removed one of his gloves and made Seijuuro wear it. He has his right hand warm with a glove while Seijuuro has her left hand warm with his large glove. He held her right hand in his left hand and intertwined it as he inserted their hands in the pocket of his jacket._

_He looked at Seijuuro who looked at him in return. He felt her squeeze his hand inside the jacket while he smiled at her and ruffled her hair._

_That was the beginning of a love story that was bound to end._

The color gang with their boyfriends led him to a mall. Kise suddenly had the urge to shop and she annoyed the other girls who had no other choice but to agree with her.

The boys were left waiting outside the shops the girls decided to enter. They unfortunately had to wait for a long time from shop to shop.

"What drinks do you guys want?" Shuuzo asked the boys.

"Your treat?" Haizaki asked back.

Shuuzo scowled. "Of course."

"Just making sure," the troublemaker said. "I want Cola."

The other boys also said what they want to drink while thanking him. Shuuzo was about to walk away when Furihata volunteered to help him.

_Who was he to refuse such a voluntary act of help?_

Both of them went to buy drinks. Shuuzo was right that Furihata is his complete opposite. Both of them were such opposites that it slapped Shuuzo hard why Seijuuro would choose someone like Furihata over him.

Furihata is gentle and has such a kind smile which in itself is contrast with Shuuzo's scowl and rough speech. The brunette is the perfect Prince Charming and Shuuzo thinks that he is really meant for a princess just like Seijuuro.

"Thank you for treating us with drinks, Nijimura-san," Furihata said.

Shuuzo could not find any flaw when it comes to Furihata. The brunette is polite and kind. Shuuzo remembered his mom saying that success means being a good person. And he thinks Furihata is successful for he is a good person.

As expected of Seijuuro, she chose the best.

_The best meaning not me._

Shuuzo knew he messed everything the moment he chose to break-up with Seijuuro. He could not remember everything about their break-up but he could remember the words Seijuuro said to him.

" _Do you not love me enough for you to hold on to our relationship?" Seijuuro asked, desperate and broken. "Do you not trust me enough to know that I can handle a long-distance relationship? Do you think a million mile will stop me from loving you? Do you think I am not hurting just by seeing you in pain?"_

_"You won't understand what I am going through. For someone who grew up with an indifferent father, you won't know what I am feeling. My dad's health is deteriorating and it affects me a lot. Above everything else, I choose my family."_

_"I know how much you love your family." Seijuuro held Shuuzo's hand, silently telling him not to let go of her. "But do you really need to break-up with me? That's not fair, Shuuzo."_

_"I'm sorry, Sei."_

He forced himself to believe that breaking up with Seijuuro to focus more on his family is correct. He forced himself to believe that choosing family over Seijuuro is right but he can't fight the pain in his heart when he misses the redhead. He regretted not trusting himself to handle the stress and pressure of a sick father and a long-distance relationship.

And because of his self-loathing, he cannot bring himself to contact Seijuuro. He doesn't have the right to contact Seijuuro after what he had done. He doesn't even answer Seijuuro's messages, be it a text message or a voice message.

The voice messages were the ones that would sometimes crack Shuuzo's resolve to not contact Seijuuro. He could hear the desperation in Seijuuro's voice in the messages he receives. For two years, he received voice messages from Seijuuro every single day.

But still he forced himself not to contact Seijuuro even if he really wanted to. He forced himself to let go of the redhead when he knew he couldn't.

Shuuzo shook his head to stop himself from reminiscing the past. It will only bring him heartache and drown him in regrets.

"So, uh, how is it being with the rainbow brats?" Shuuzo asked Furihata as they walked back to where the others are.

"At first, I was really intimidated by them. Kuroko is my classmate since we both take up Education. Kuroko wants someone to accompany her to Maji Burger before and I volunteered because I was on my way home that time." Furihata chuckled while remembering how he met the rainbow gang. "All of them were so intimidating that I wanted to leave the place as soon as possible. But eventually, they aren't that bad."

Shuuzo snorted a laugh. "Well, they are a pretty odd bunch."

"Finally!" Haizaki exclaimed when he saw Shuuzo and Furihata at the distance. "I am really thirsty."

"I want to have some, too!" Kise said. "Give me some, Shougo-kun!"

"Like hell I will!"

Shuuzo handed out the drinks to the guys. "I only bought drinks for the guys because I thought you will take some time inside."

"I can share with Tetsu-chan!" Momoi said enthusiastically.

"You can have some of mine, Shin-chan!" Takao winked at Midorima.

"Go die," Midorima told him bluntly.

Murasakibara was already sipping from Himuro's drink and Aomine snatched Kagami's cup. No matter how pretty Aomine becomes, she still acts like a tomboy most of the time.

And there is Seijuuro sharing a drink with Furihata.

Shuuzo watched the scene where Seijuuro was sipping from Furihata's straw. The sight gripped his heart as if an invisible hand is crushing it.

He averted his eyes before he could remember all the times he and Seijuuro did the same thing --- sharing one cup, one straw, and feeding each other food.

"Where do you like to go, Nijimura-senpai?" Kuroko asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Uh, anywhere," Shuuzo answered lamely.

"There is no place called anywhere," Aomine rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Shuuzo flicked Aomine's forehead.

"That hurts!" Aomine held her forehead. "I certainly did not miss your forehead flicks!"

Haizaki sighed in relief. "I thought I will be the first one who will receive forehead flicks but fortunately, it's Daiki."

The Miracles immediately straightened and prayed for Haizaki's soul when they saw Shuuzo smile dangerously at Haizaki.

"Ara, did you forgot that I don't give you forehead flicks?" Shuuzo gleefully asked.

Haizaki gulped and remembered he rarely receive forehead flicks because he received _punches_ most of the time.

"You should give your forehead flicks to Tetsuya and Akashi!" Haizaki tried to save himself. "They rarely get those from you. I think I received enough punches to last a lifetime."

Shuuzo flicked Haizaki's forehead. "Don't try to bring others with you. And why would I give forehead flicks to those brats that don't give me trouble? Kuroko and Sei aren't like you."

It was too late when Shuuzo realized that he called Seijuuro by her nickname.

Haizaki sulked. "Whatever."

"Why don't we go to the arcade?" Seijuuro suggested. "I believe Shuuzo likes playing in the arcade."

It was as if a bullet went straight to Shuuzo's heart the moment he heard Seijuuro say his name. His heart bursted with the feel of longing in hearing Seijuuro say his name.

He missed the way Seijuuro says his name.

As he looked at Seijuuro, his heart shattered when he saw how she did not seem affected by him saying her name and her saying his name.

Shuuzo smiled bitterly. _Why would she be affected? She moved on, didn't she?_

The way Seijuuro held Furihata's hand is the evidence. And the way Seijuuro looked at Shuuzo and smiled at him without the love in her eyes is the final nail in the coffin.

* * *

 

When they were roaming around the mall, they stopped to watch an event held at the activity area of the mall. The emcee was roaming in the audience area as she searches for someone for the next question.

"The one who will answer the question will receive a signed album of E.L.A?" Momoi asked in excitement.

"Seriously?" Haizaki can't believe it. E. L.A is the girl group he is a fan of.

"Woah! I want to answer!" Takao said eagerly.

The boys are actually showing their inner fanboy which amused Shuuzo.

"I know one member of E.L.A," Kise said, head held high.

"Are they that popular?" Shuuzo asked.

"They are," Midorima answered, pushing her glasses up.

The emcee walked in their direction and the fanboys of E.L.A in their circle not-so subtly pointed at themselves in hopes of getting a free album signed by E.L.A.

Shuuzo looked with disbelief when the emcee stopped in front of him. He received looks of envy from Haizaki, Takao, and Momoi.

The emcee grinned widely as she said, "I choose this man to answer my question. Please come with me to the stage."

Shuuzo was about to protest but Kise pushed him to go with emcee. He glared at his kouhai but the blonde just grinned at him while doing the peace sign.

"The new title track of E.L.A is a song about heartbreak," the emcee started when they reached the stage. "Have you been heartbroken?"

As Shuuzo stood on the stage, several pairs of eyes looked at him. It is not so severe that he could call it fear but he is uncomfortable when he is interrogated in front of a lot of people. Him blowing up in front of the basketball press and reporters in Teiko when he was Captain is the proof.

He scanned the area and grew more uncomfortable with the attention. Until he saw a pair of ruby eyes that calms him down always.

He looked at those ruby eyes until he could feel his heartbeat calm down. He took a deep breath and faced the emcee.

"Yes," he answered to the question.

The emcee smiled and asked, "What was your past relationship like?"

"It was the kind of relationship that made me better."

"I guess it was a good relationship then." The emcee turned to the audience. "Don't you agree?"

The audience answered _yes_ in unison.

"What is she like?"

_"How would you describe me?"_

The question made Shuuzo smile as he recalled how Seijuuro once asked him to describe her.

"She's like an ice cream. She's cold on the outside but she's actually really sweet on her own way," Shuuzo said as he looked at Seijuuro.

_"You're like an ice cream. You're cold on the outside but you're actually really sweet on your own way."_

"An ice cream?"

Shuuzo looked at the emcee and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah."

"If you could give a message, what would you say to her?"

Shuuzo did not think it would be appropriate to say such a personal message but a certain gray-haired troublemaker shouted, "Answer it for the sake of the album!"

Shuuzo scowled and had no choice but to answer it. He purposely did not meet Seijuuro's eyes and looked at a store across him instead when he was given the mic.

"The way our love story started was unlike the cheesy movies and books. It was just simple. We became a couple during winter where the cold brought us warmth," Shuuzo started. "I never thought we would last for more than two years since our social status were like heaven and hell. I mean, I never even thought we would become a couple to begin with. But I'm glad we did."

Shuuzo thought that he could just pour everything out in here. Whatever happens, happens. The only problem is that maybe he'll cry but he'll force himself not to because heck, that would be embarassing in front of a lot of people.

"Our two-year relationship was filled with ups and downs and just floating in the middle. Two years filled with cuddles, hair ruffles, and basketball games. Two years of your sporadic horseback riding plans and shogi games. Two years filled with plans for the future and pushing each other to be better. Two years of my life just filled with you."

Shuuzo could feel Seijuuro watching him intently but he still continued his speech while not looking at her.

"But some things just have to come to an end," he continued. "All I wish is for you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I have my own share of flaws in our relationship and it will always be a learning experience for me. You were a blessing that came into my life and forever you'll be a part of me."

Shuuzo looked at Seijuuro as he said, "Never stop reaching your goal and continue standing for what you believe in because I'm sure you'll get there."

Seijuuro knew that line well. It was a line she continuously tells Shuuzo. It tugged her heart that he remembered every word even after three years.

Shuuzo then fixed his gaze to Furihata. "To the next guy, take care of her. Take care of her because you are so blessed. Feed her when she's sick because she's insistent that she doesn't like to eat when sick. Accompany her to her sporadic plans in horseback riding which she's good at. Watch and cheer her on her games may it be basketball or shogi. Just be patient with her when she has a lot of things to do since she's a rich princess. Do not put her on high pedestal since like you, she's human. No matter how amazing she is, she is not perfect. She has flaws and embrace her weirdness. Love her beyond her physical appearance and realize that her soul is beautiful."

It felt like something was lifted from his shoulders but his heart still remains heavy. It felt good to let go of everything he did not know he wanted to stay until now.

"She also likes hugs and is actually really affectionate even if she doesn't look like it," Shuuzo added.

Shuuzo took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He will _not_ cry in front of people.

"So yeah, to the girl who was once mine, even if our time together was limited, I knew we had our forever. Thank you for showing me that I can love somebody this much."

* * *

 

Momoi, Takao, and Haizaki were arguing on who gets to have E.L.A's signed album which Shuuzo earned. Shuuzo had enough of their argument that he put the album inside his bag.

"I'll just take it," Shuuzo said, tired of their argument. "Who knows, maybe I'll also become their fan."

"You should definitely be a fan!" Takao exclaimed.

"We saw them perform live, right?" Haizaki pointed out. "They are definitely 10/10."

"I am so sorry, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi sobbed. "I am not cheating on you! Trust me when I say that I still like you the most!"

Himuro gestured a call sign to Shuuzo and mouthed, "Later."

Shuuzo almost groaned because he knows Himuro will definitely pry a lot of details from his earlier confession on the stage.

"Thank you for meeting up with me, brats," Shuuzo addressed his kouhais. "And to your respective boyfriends and soon-to-be boyfriends, good luck. They're a handful, you see."

"I'll take care of Shin-chan, I promise," Takao vowed, his fist placed on his heart.

Midorima blushed. "W-What the h-hell a-are you s-saying?!"

"Mido-chin is like a tomato," Murasakibara drawled.

"She's blushing, Atsushi," Himuro said.

Kuroko smiled at Shuuzo. "Let's play again next time, senpai. Just like old times."

Shuuzo nodded. "Just like old times."

When it was time for them to go home, Shuuzo bade goodbye to everyone. Each of his kouhais received a hair ruffle that was both familiar and refreshing. It was an affectionate gesture that they missed.

When Shuuzo turned to Seijuuro, he stopped to stare at those captivating ruby eyes. He wanted to hug her but he just opted with ruffling her hair and giving her a smile (which he guesses looks forced and sad).

He then avoided Seijuuro's eyes.

"Look at me, Shuuzo."

Shuuzo was shocked at Seijuuro's quiet voice who ordered him to look at her. He could see the concern overflowing in Seijuuro's eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said, flicking Seijuuro's forehead. "Just be a brat and do what you want."

Defiance was in Seijuuro's ruby eyes. Shuuzo expected it when he just brushed her concern for him dismissively. He knows that she knows he will try to divert her attention from him.

Shuuzo went to Furihata next and saw that not even a glint of anger or competitiveness was in the brunette's eyes --- only kindness. Furihata was not jealous at all or was offended when an ex of his girlfriend gave a message to the redhead.

Such honest and clear eyes, Furihata's eyes are beautiful, too.

Shuuzo gave Furihata a smile and patted his back.

"I'll take care of her," Furihata whispered to him.

Shuuzo saw the determination in Furihata's eyes. "That's a promise, alright?"

"Promise."

And Shuuzo knows that Furihata will keep that promise.

"Ah, my chauffeur's here," Seijuuro pointed at an incoming sleek black van.

Seijuuro's chauffeur stopped in front of them. The redhead immediately bade goodbye to everyone as the person in the passenger's seat got out of the car to open the door for Seijuuro.

"Shuuzo-kun?" the middle-aged man who opened the door of the car for Seijuuro stared at the raven.

"Yamada-san!" Shuuzo was familiar with the people who is assigned to look after Seijuuro --- chauffeurs and maids included.

"It's been a long time!" The bodyguard, Yamada, patted Shuuzo at the back. "I didn't know you were returning. The others would have loved to see you again."

Shuuzo scratched his nape in an apologetic mannner. "Well..." He looked at Seijuuro for help.

"I'm sorry for not informing you of Shuuzo's return, Yamada-san," Seijuuro interjected, answering Shuuzo's plea of help.

"It's alright, Seijuuro-sama," Yamada smiled.

The driver of the car got out to look at the scene outside and greeted the raven, "Long time no see, Shuuzo!"

"Mizuki-san," Shuuzo greeted with a smile.

The rest of the gang watched as Shuuzo interacted with the people who work for the Akashi Family. They saw how Shuuzo treated them with respect despite being casual with them.

The Teiko graduates couldn't deny that Seijuuro learned how to treat other people as if they are her equal from Shuuzo. They knew starting from middle school how the redhead puts herself on a high pedestal due to her upbringing in life. She always tells them before that she is absolute but Shuuzo outright told her that nothing in the world is absolute.

Shuuzo's effect on Seijuuro was immense but subtle. The redhead started being considerate on other people and tried to listen to reason. She started smiling and relaxing a lot more. She learned to do many things that are too many to mention because of Shuuzo.

The driver, Mizuki, showed his left hand which has a golden ring on his ring finger.

"You finally got married?" Shuuzo asked. "Congratulations!"

Seijuuro watched how Shuuzo never changed after three years. He was still humble. He was the one who taught her to interact with the staff of the Akashi Family especially with the ones who she sees on a daily basis.

Seijuuro smiled at the scene where Shuuzo is talking with her bodyguard and driver. Shuuzo's influence changed her for the better.

_He taught me how to be a good person._

"Shuuzo," Seijuuro called.

Shuuzo stopped talking to Mizuki and Yamada to look at her.

Seijuuro smiled genuinely. "Welcome home."

Shuuzo's eyes widened. He looked at the familiar faces of Mizuki and Yamada, the arrogant look on Aomine, the weirdness of Midorima, the shit-face of Haizaki, the dazzling smile of Kise, the giant baby Murasakibara, the rare smile of Kuroko, the smiling face of Momoi... and Seijuuro.

He felt a warm feeling spread throughout his heart at the sight of the people he grew up with in Teiko Academy. Indeed, this is home.

"I'm home."

* * *

 

Shuuzo did not know how he ended up riding in Seijuuro's car. It was as if everything was on fastforward when he fell into the familiar scene of interacting with Seijuuro's driver and bodyguard.

He was glad that Seijuuro still interacts with her staff. He taught her that it never hurts to be friendly with the staff who takes care of her.

"I am just staying at a hotel," Shuuzo said. "I am only here for a week."

When Mizuki stopped the car at the hotel Shuuzo is staying at, before the raven could thank them, the driver said, "I want both of you to talk."

Shuuzo and Seijuuro looked at the driver in surprise.

Yamada looked at them from the passenger's seat, smiled at them and looked at them like they are his own children. "I know both of you have something to say to one another. Talk in Shuuzo's room. No one will be able to interrupt your conversation that is overdue for three years."

Mizuki looked at Seijuuro through the rearview mirror. "Seijuuro-sama..."

Seijuuro nodded and faced Shuuzo who was looking at her.

At the prodding of Mizuki and Yamada, both went to Shuuzo's room to have a talk. Both knew that when they arrive at Shuuzo's room, they will both have the overdue closure they needed --- the closure Shuuzo knows he did not want.

"Have a seat," Shuuzo gestured to his bed as he sat on the chair at the vanity table.

Silence dominated the room. Both of them stared at the other's eyes which was their habit before.

Seijuuro rummaged something inside her sling bag. She retrieved three letters and remembered the times she wrote each of the letter.

"I want to give these letters to you."

Shuuzo accepted the letters. He has a feeling that whatever is written inside will shatter his heart. He guesses these must be the letters Seijuuro never sent him.

"What was I like when I was still your boyfriend?" Shuuzo asked.

His heart clenched when he used the past tense. It just shows that he belongs in the past.

"You were my beautiful adventure," honesty shone brightly in Seijuuro's ruby eyes.

Seijuuro's voice did not held regrets because she will never regret dating Shuuzo. She could not imagine what it would be like to not have Shuuzo who will sweep her off her feet and take her to the outside world beyond her mansion.

Through her relationship with Shuuzo, she grew as a person and learned a lot of things that made her appreciate the little things in the world.

Shuuzo was the normalcy Seijuuro craved for. He was her freedom. He was the knight who taught her how to live life to the fullest. He was her fantasy and dream.

"What was the best thing about us?" Seijuuro asked, never leaving her gaze from Shuuzo's eyes.

Shuuzo remembered all the times they hugged in the privacy of the darkness of their rooms as they listened to each other's heartbeats.

"The best thing?" he asked quietly.

Seijuuro nodded as she saw how Shuuzo's eyes become distant, as if he is seeing something beyond her --- as if he is remembering something.

He smiled sadly at her. "The best thing about us is... _us._ "

Shuuzo stared at Seijuuro and resisted the feeling of wanting to hold the redhead in his arms. He desperately wanted to touch her, hug her, hold her hand, and kiss her.

Before he knew it, a single tear fell on his cheek. He wouldn't even notice it if Seijuuro did not stood up and stopped in front of him to wipe it away.

Shuuzo could not hold it anymore. He stood and hugged the redhead.

"I missed you. A lot." He buried his face on her shoulder. Her perfumed never changed even after three years. "I know I messed everything up and seeing you happy with someone else is shattering my heart."

Seijuuro wrapped her arms around Shuuzo and listened to his heartbeat just like before.

With a shaking voice, Shuuzo continued. "I am sorry for not answering even one of your messages for the past years. I did not even gave you at least a single word as a reply. I felt like I am the biggest jerk for what I did to you --- for leaving you abruptly while breaking your heart in the process, not responding to your messages and not contacting you for three years."

Seijuuro could hear Shuuzo's heart beat fast. She soothingly rubbed her hands on his back to calm him down.

Shuuzo could not help but close his eyes at the famliar act of seijuuro calming him down. "I do not even know why you are not mad at me. I do not know why you even smile at me with such kindness. I do not know why you don't resent me after everything I did to you."

"How could I be mad at you?" Seijuuro smiled. "Yes, I was hurt but I could never be mad at you. I owe you a lot for the things you did for me. I would never be who I am today if not for you, Shuuzo. And for that, I will be forever grateful to you."

Shuuzo could feel Seijuuro's hand clutching the fabric of his shirt at his back.

"And above all, I could not be mad at you because I know you. I know you are selfless and I know you are hurting more than I am. I know that you are constantly blaming yourself for hurting me," Seijuuro continued.

Shuuzo almost smiled at how Seijuuro easily guessed right.

"Our relationship did not last but it doesn't mean that it was not good." Seijuuro distanced herself a little bit from the embrace to look at Shuuzo's face. "You are the best thing that happened to me even if we didn't work out."

Shuuzo's heart warmed at what he heard. He leaned his chin on top of Seijuuro's head and smiled sadly, tears still flowing down his eyes. "You are the best thing that happened to me," he repeated what she said.

"You don't have to worry about me. Just love him comfortably without worries," Shuuzo's voice cracked. "Everything hurts but I know I will be okay. Just not right now."

Shuuzo tightened his hug on Seijuuro, as if not wanting to let her go.

"Furihata is a good man," Shuuzo said. He cannot seem to continue because the words died in his throat and he can only cry silently while hugging Seijuuro.

He did not know how long he hugged her but he thinks it's still not enough. It will never be enough.

Shuuzo decided that it is finally the time to let go of Seijuuro. He wiped his tears away before unwrapping his arms around the redhead.

He knows he will be okay. He knows he will be able to accept the fact that Seijuuro is with someone else who is not him. He knows he will stop hurting someday. He knows he can accept the consequences of his past decisions.

And he knows that he will always become partly hers.

"You need to go," Shuuzo did not meet Seijuuro's eyes.

"Shu--"

"Don't."

Seijuuro wanted to reach out to Shuuzo but she knows she can't. She wanted to tell him that everything will be alright. She wanted to reassure him that she will be there when he needed help. She may have moved on and loves someone else, but she will not hesitate to help Shuuzo.

Shuuzo walked Seijuuro to the door. He forced himself to smile even though he knows Seijuuro will see right through the forced smile.

Seijuuro can't help herself in hugging Shuuzo one last time. She wants to give him strength to overcome this phase of life. She wants to give him the happiness that he deserves. She wants to give him the power to pick up the broken pieces of his heart.

"Never stop reaching your goal and continue standing for what you believe in because I'm sure you'll get there," Seijuuro whispers.

She lets go of Shuuzo and wiped the trails of tears on his cheeks.

"Take care, Shuuzo."

As Seijuuro left his room, Shuuzo watched her walk down the hallway.

"Sei!"

Seijuuro stopped walking and turned to look back at him.

Shuuzo knows that everytime Seijuuro looks at him, there is a question she desperately wanted to ask him. That's why he avoids her eyes because he could see the concern and her unspoken question in them.

"I know you want me to move on but _right now,_ I think I will never be over you," he says with a grin. "They say that there is beauty in letting go but _right now,_ I don't want to learn the art of letting go."

Seijuuro's eyes widened at what he said.

" _Right now,_ I still love you more than I have loved you yesterday," Shuuzo said honestly.

He knows the truth himself. More than anyone, he knows what he feels for Seijuuro.

"Ask me that unspoken question in your mind, Sei," he dared her.

Seijuuro looked at the silver eyes that always shine like the stars. "How long are you going to love me?" she finally asked.

"I may or may not get over you in the future but _right now..._ " Shuuzo smiled that boyish smile that always made her breathless. "I will love you even after the sun burns out of existence."

 

 


End file.
